Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
<''' Other Features' 'Which Old Featured Users Can Be Renominated?' 2011-2013 Featured User Hall of Fame Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured User, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a user. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User '''Note:' For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *If one of the nominees is part of a project you work on, you cannot vote for them. *Do not vote for another user if you already nominated one. *Do not vote for or nominate yourself. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *Nominating someone as a joke, ironically, or shitposting is '''not '''allowed. User Requirements *Beginning with the Featured User of January 2020, all users whose last edit has been within three months and were previously Featured before January 2019 are eligible for renomination and being featured again. *Don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omi *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Sub 2012 *January: Dan *Febuary: Jon *March: Solo *April: '''TIE!' Plasma and Rob *May: Toon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: Water *October: Zon *November: Nick *December: Ulti 2013 *January: Speedy *Febuary: Plasma *March: Cyber *April: Yopo *May: Omni *June: Paper *July: Max *August: Lego *September: Ultra *October: Ahmad *November: Brandon *December: Dark 2014 *January: Duncan *Febuary: Tammar *March: Ray *April: Dyloxx *May: Sif *June: Echo *July: Steve *August: Reo *September: Mig *October: Dioga *November: Shades *December: TJ 2015 *January: Ren *February: Bry *March: Street *April: Alan *May: Ls *June: Polar *July: Shadow *August: CaT *September: Korda *October: Bat24 *November: Rex Forte *December: Echo6 2016 *January: Toon *February: Mig *March: Sci *April: Rob *May: DF *June: Aaron *July: Yopo *August: Ulti *September: Reo *October: Ultra *November: Creeper *December: Rex 2017 *January: OV9 *February: CaT *March: Alan *April: Steve *May: Prime *June: Diamond *July: Echo *August: Omi *September: Brian *October: Beast *November: TIE! Shades and Killjoy *December: Revan 2018 *January: None *February: Brandon *March: Ethan *April: Jack *May: None *June: Reo *July: Ulti *August: Aaron *September: Carth *October: Ultra *November: None *December: None 2019 *January: None *February: Daph *March: None *April: CaT *May: Wolf *June: Boaring *July: WTB *August: None *September: None *October: Iulix *November: None *December: Dreamer 2020 *January: None *February: OTG ---- Hannah Nominated by Grounder. For #Sol Read Sol 10 Do Teestuck 14:26, February 22, 2020 (UTC) #ya yeet I had strings... But now I'm free... 14:27, February 22, 2020 (UTC) Against # Comments *